PLEASURE SOUNDS
by rmlawson78
Summary: JUST A QUICK ONESHOT...Sometimes what we hear and see are another thing! Nothing fancy just something I thought of real quick!


_**PLEASURE SOUNDS**_

Hotch had arrived early to the plane hoping to get some paperwork sorted through before the rest of the team boarded, he figured he had at least a good hour or more while the team was finishing up packing, grabbing a bite to eat since they were flying out so late, and would be flying all night long.

Hotch had sat his blazer and suitcase down on the table to then make his way back to the small kitchenette to make himself a drink, lord knows he needed it. This case had been a grueling one, only ending in more victims coming up dead & a shootout with the un-sub's leaving only a destructive deadly scene for the locals to hopefully clean up and recover from. That in some ways was the part of the job he was glad they never had to stick around for!

As he started to turn to head back to his seat he heard a muffled sound along with what sound like a giggle then something slamming. As he started to look around to see where the noise had come from his cell started to ring, as he answered and started to walk away he heard a moaning noise or what he thought was a moan, but chalked it up to the maintenance team fueling and loading the plane from underneath.

A few minutes later as Hotch ended his call, he swore he thought he heard Morgan's name being called out by a female, then an "fuck me"…."right their"…..and a male voice say….."EEEMMM"…! Hotch knew he had not been drinking enough to be hearing voices, so he swigged back the reminder of his whisky to go back to the back cabin to investigate. Hotch knew no one from the team could have beating him here, he had left while everyone was still at the station knowing they would all still need to go by and grab their stuff. Although maybe he just thought he heard that…..but as soon as he reached the opened cracked door of the restroom he could see the reflection in the mirror of Morgan holding a woman with her legs wrapped around him sitting on the counter across from the wash stand. He couldn't believe what he was seeing… Morgan had brought some fling up in here on government property fucking her like some animal in heat…..well that was until he heard that voice again say "oh GOD…Derek….DON'T STOP!" Hotch's eyes about bulged out of his head when he heard the voice of the woman who was the object of all is own fantasies. No…No…NO…he thought that cannot be Emily, no fucking way was she letting playboy Morgan reduce her to a quick or shall he say a quick intense fuck in a bathroom! Hotch knew he should stop this but he couldn't keep his eyes off the mirror, as Morgan turned sitting on the toilet and her straddling him he could see she had nothing own but her bra….and God all her glory…her fucking creamy white skin in comparison to Morgan's made her look even more enticing as she cradle his face close to her breast, making Hutch wish that it were him instead! He continued to watch as their arms held each other tightly as they rocked breathlessly into each other letting out the occasional whimper of pleasure…..Hotch just stood there in disbelief!

Hotch knew he should have done ran off that plane but he needed to see what was said or something…what the hell was he suppose too do or say! He had watched them climax into each other several times; he was mesmerized just like he was bolted to the ground. The more he watched the more he was in awe of what he saw in front of him, this was more than just a casual fuck in cramped corners…..he saw something he had realized he had been denying for years these to where or are lovers and had been for some time, as he heard them tell each other how much the loved and cared for one another he heard JJ ask him what he was looking at. He hesitantly looked at her then back at the cracked door seeing them rushing to pull themselves out of their blissfulness state, Hotch took a huge stride forward to pushing JJ towards the front of the plane saying nothing I just thought I heard something. He knew he needed to get her off the plane as well as himself before they came out, to only know they had been found out. He rushed JJ to the stairs asking her to take a picture of him in front of the plane for Jack, since he always asked his dad what the plane looked like….it sounded like a plausible enough excuse, but before he could usher her out she had turned saying wait I will grab my phone and you can take one for me to show Henry too. As JJ turned around that's when she saw Prentiss with a flushed face walking out of the bathroom followed by Morgan adjusting his belt, but before either of them saw her or Hotch, she pulled him to her almost tumbling them both down the stairs…she turned quickly to Hotch asking him what he had really been doing at that door, with a ghostly paled face he started to stumble for words to admit to what he had seen. JJ with disbelieving eyes asked….you were watching them go at it weren't you? Hotch turned to look at the area behind him then back to JJ saying "pleasure sounds better"…..but watching, well hell need I say more!

_**The end**_


End file.
